OXAK madness
by papern00b451
Summary: When Bolverk Squad died of their own misfortune, the Highers' suddenly 'intervened' as they gave the squad a second chance in life but much more...confusing. Now they'll face a much more greater threat as Grimm arises, enemies sparking for blood, and another 'unknown' foe that's more dangerous than the other two they faced that can cause 'madness' and 'mayhem' within Remnant.


**Well hello there readers! I got another idea when I saw RWBY by RoosterTeeth and comparing it to Madness Combat with its fan-tributes because some of their similarities. Like Roman Torchwicks's Thugs look like A.A.H.W 1337 agents, Yang Gauntlets look similar with Omega's Ballastica Gauntlets and other things that I feel similarities with the MC series or its tributes.**

**So yeah, I don't own Krinkels works (along other fan-tributes work) and RoosterTeeth RWBY if you're oblivious who owns it.**

**So here you go…**

OXAK Madness

Chapter 1: Resurrection

(Inside a dark void)

(Omega)

At last…no strife, no pain, no betrayals, only inner-peace as I can hear the quietness within this void I'm in.

I died from opposing Kary's insane plot on exterminating the entire human race, but I've been revived by my worst enemy that I've encountered…XV.

You see, while in the heat of battle when we're both facing our last stand fighting Kary-08, she stealthily executed me behind my back as I slowly die when she lethally punctured through my chest with her sharp claws, ripping my heart into pieces in the process.

But that wasn't my end, unfortunately…

When I slowly die from blood lost and missing a major muscle organ, the bastardized virus then took over me. Hiding behind my back for me to be weak, to be ripe for the taking, to parasitical host my demised corpse and drown my inner mind for it to control me.

Struggling to get that thing out of me, my former rival then snapped me out of my trouble state, over the bestiality virus that almost engulfed me of its influence.

Having a clear mind for couple of minutes before this thing can take over me. I have enough time to order him of what to do next…

To end me and the virus's life with a clean, swift kill…

But he was reluctant at first, but I reassured him that I don't have enough time from this 'thing' to control me and I'll be his liability if he keeps me alive.

Agreeing to cease me, he then leashed out a swift, clean, and painless death he gave onto me with his broken blade he's carrying.

Now, I'm finally rest in peace…floating in this endless, cloudy darkness that feels like Purgatory.

While floating in this infinite void, an anonymous yet ominous voice call out to me.

"**Your time isn't over Omega, we the Highers' aren't satisfied of your sacrificed you made. You still have a journey ahead of you with your squad following you. But be warned, the day of madness will come and Armageddon will shed." **Wait-who said that-?

Before I can question the mysterious voice that spoken to me, a bright flash blinded my eyes and engulfing me into the light.

Then everything went white.

(Somewhere within the Emerald Forest)

Waking up when I heard the trees breezing through my ears, I open my eyes seeing I'm in a pristine forest with its lushes green leafs blooming in the mid-spring season.

Where am I?

"Arghh…what happened?" Getting up to my knees, I look down to myself that I'm still wearing my Cervical Armor, but repaired along with my mask I'm holding in my left hand.

Also, my cybernetic systems are still in me when I scroll through my brain to find everything is online, and my weapons are stored in some unknown place that it wouldn't identify it for me…something is very suspicious here.

*Sigh* this is not right, why I'm not in heaven or hell? Is this purgatory I'm standing in?

Groaning over to find more strife in this mysterious place, I place the mask on my face as the orange hue cross begins to glow, indicating it's active.

Now it's time for me to investigate of where the hell am I and**-*BOOM!* **_"DIE YOU MOTHERFUCKERS!"_

…

…

…Was that Xero's voice in a few distances away from me, yelling in a war cry?

Better get there fast or he'll probably commit kamikaze-"_Ahhhhhhhhh!"_-did I just heard a girl screaming that she sounded she's in trouble?

Well...time to save this mysterious Ms. Little Red Riding Hood who's about to get harassed by a wolf than Xero since he can handle himself of the idiocy he committed. Besides, he might live to do him being completely reckless.

(Xero)

Fuck! My fucking chest hurts like Kary dug her claws right through me! When I jabbed my Longinus Knife in my upper-torso as a nuclear like explosion ignited, to give Enid-…to give my pupil more time to escape…now I remember. *Sigh*, now I wonder where she is now and how she's faring without my guidance to her?

Getting up to my feet and gripping onto my armored chest, (that somehow didn't get damaged from the blast) I heard strange growling noises in front of me, ready to attack behind the bushes that shroud of its appearance.

Predicting it will be just feral rabid wolves who want to chow down me like a German sausage. I'll give them a surprise present when I materialized my two pair of Boon-knives in my hands, ready to stab and blow the living shit out of the thing who will try to feast upon my fucking corpse!

It's a bit odd that I can materialize my weapons when I'm living in the aftermath, but oh well. My cybernetic systems are still online and I can summon my weapons with no restrictions of what so ever.

Somehow, my weapons are stored in some mysterious place that my cybernetic system wouldn't tell me shit where it is and its stock with infinite supplies of weaponry, including my older ones when I'm doing my mission to exterminating the virus XV.

Never mind that now, something is hiding in front of me within those bushes, and it's going to die by my blade if it dared touches me!

Getting prepared in my combat stance, I readied my twin pair of Boon-knives to execute the unknown target that high probability it would be a wolf, predicting by the sound it made and the tone it growls.

Waiting for the thing to appear so I can cut into tiny bit size pieces, the thing then emerged out of the bushes-and it's now sprinting towards me in full speed!

When time around me begin to slow down, I saw the thing appearance-holy fucking Christ! The thing is a fucking, freaking werewolf!

The werewolf has black fur, bones that are sticking out of its fucking skin, along glowing red eyes that you probably want to shit your pants in when you saw its menacing appearance!

Getting myself into full mood for bloodlust in the heat of battle, I then move like a motherfucking jet airplane (literally) as I jump above the Wolf thing and eject out two pieces of my Boon-knifes blade tips at the bone like spine on its back.

Landing onto the ground on my feet, I detonate the twin pairs that are attached to the werewolf's back. As a huge explosion occurred that's equivalent to a pair of TNT explosion, blowing the thing into charred pieces.

Well that takes care of that-***HOWL!***-oh Father of Madness fuck! More of them are alerted when they heard the explosion of their fallen brethren!

Seeing this will be an utter bloodbath soon, I teleported my twin Boon-Knifes back to the mysterious storage place, and summoned a more destructive piece of weapon: my Aero Blade.

As a long piece of rod materialized into my hands that resemble to a longer Katana, I prepare this thing to cut through the wolves with the wind literally shredding through them.

Seeing a more serious battle coming straight at me, I call out a battle cry in the tip of my lungs for those things to attract my attention here.

"DIE YOU MOTHERFUCKERS!"

Hearing the hoard approaching, I about to-"AHHHHHHHH!"-was that a bitch screaming that she's in trouble? What next? Meeting a Capitalist Aryan Snow White in this God damn nonsensical forest?

(A mysterious woman)

"_*Argh* _Fuck…what just happen?" Getting myself up from my demised sinful incident, an act on culling my two teammates and exterminating humanity of their sinister atrocities, I immediately regretted my force decision as I know that I fully indulged my own wickedness from the Overseer bugging me.

Now I'm dead, I thought to myself of why am I in this afterlife since I'm an artificial android than an organic being? I thought to myself again that I would never have an afterlife and can't visit my teammates for their forgiveness of what sins I cause onto them. I'll probably be a piece of scrap junk metal with no spiritual life, and just be lying dead in a dumpster pile in my eternal decease state, being covered in crap and garbage all over me.

But I was wrong…

"DIE YOU MOTHERFUCKERS!" That proves my point when I heard Xero's bitching in his bloodlust state.

Well time to get him-**"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-"**-I think I heard a girl screaming like a bitch as she's in trouble!

But I have two decisions now! Head towards Xero's location to help his bloody British ass or the Bitch Goldilocks's location, who's screaming like a bitch that she sounded like she's 'riding' on the scorpion's stinger tail.

God, my jokes are getting better now since I have this fleshy body now with-…why do I feel I have something attached to my buttcrack? Also, why is there something latching onto my head that I can hear sharper suddenly?

(Askad)

Wandering around this strange yet ominous forest that I've woken up in, I wonder if I can encounter my teammates here after my sacrifices for them. Hoping they arrived in this odd afterlife…but I'm more worried for Kary's spiritual safety since she's an artificial android than an organic being, predicting she wouldn't be here and be stuck in the mortal world forever.

Those memories made me mourn over my creation's tragic death and her sins that she didn't ask for. Do I meet her in this foreign place or not?

Get your act together here Askad, admit the fact that she probably wouldn't be here and get over your former decease relative that you've designed of her!

But it's hard for me to realize it since I hold dear for her…like she's my actual daughter.

Grieving over my dead relative and Kary's tragic death within my mind, I then stumble into a strange, rocky brown cave in front of me.

Strange…why's there a drawing of stick figures attacking a giant scorpion in the picture? Could it be a warn-

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH-!" Definitely a warning sign when I heard a girl screaming within the cave. Like Ms. Belle being kidnapped by the sinful beast which she developed Stockholm syndrome for him…or is it actual love?

Shrugging my thoughts off over the Disney's subliminal put outs. I approach the cave so I can check out who's the female**-*BOOM!* *CRACKLE!***

-Or running away from the cave as a huge, gigantic scorpion burst out from the rocky hole, and-holding a blond teen top of its golden stinger?

To make this even weirder, the red headed girl is wearing some kind of Amazon battle armor and the weapons she's wielding look like they came out from a Ancient Greek era.

What is this afterlife I'm in exactly?

When the scorpion stopped, and staring down upon the girl. I quickly observed the abnormal creature as its black scales covering its entire body like an XV infected victim. The thing's features also has bone like shells covering its major parts, and its glowing maroon red eyes staring at the girl, ready to execute the female who intrude of its cave.

Probably I'm in Hell…

Quickly materializing my sticky satchels, I can exterminate the creature that's holding the blond kid hostage.

"PYRRHA! THIS ISN'T THE RELIC! THIS ISN'T THE RELIC! AND WHO'S THAT PERSON BEHIND YOU!?" Um…well hello there random blond that I don't know.

Looking behind her back, she then saw me while I'm holding my explosive satchels.

"Who are you-"Before she can finish her question, the thing then harshly fling its tail and sky rocketed the kid in the air…hope he survive though from that degree.

_*Garr!* _this thing doesn't sound too happy.

"Lady…run, this will get messy when I'm about to do. Don't hesitate or ask questions, this is your own safety!" hastily nodded her head, she then ran for it and I am ready to combat this abnormal thing.

"Come here Mr. Scorpion. I got a nice treat for you…" Holding up my two explosive devices in my hands, I charge straight at it while the thing standing still. Is this thing mentally retarded that it doesn't realize its being attacked?

Jumping atop of its head and not moving at all for some reason. I dropped my satchel at the Exo-skeleton like skull and start running to the other sections of its body.

Why this thing isn't moving? Can it even see me?

Dropping my other satchel on its back, I got off of the now 'blind' scorpion thing and activated my explosive satchels which will be detonating by my eye glasses.

Running away into a safe distance, I activated the twin satchels as a tint of orange glow radiate out from my glasses which triggered the explosive in an equivalent to four C4 charges, which probability will shred through its skin.

***KABOOM!***

Looking behind me of the aftermath, the dusty cloud then clear out of my view-and then…

This thing still standing unscratched, crap!

Preparing for my other bloody combat, the thing suddenly charged and I got in my stance, summoning my Armadillo that I lend it to Omega.

The weapon that I materialized in my hand when a bright light faded in the air was my former explosive weapon; it can launch highly explosive missiles and launch an explosive drill on an unfortunate victim. The weapon appearance itself have a black chromic color shell, red trimmed side of the weapon, and a long reinforced steel bayonet in front of the muzzle for close quarter combat measures.

Waiting for this thing get close to me...it passes by me.

Wait...what in the actual fuck just happened?

Turning around, I saw it completely ignore me, showing no hostility or interest in me, and start following the girl who intrudes of its den.

That was really extremely odd of what just happened, but better to save the girl than pondering over it.

(Xero)

God damn it! They all suddenly charging at me blindly and I shred them into pieces! But they're not fighting at all, but instead not noticing me at all like I'm a God damn ghost!

That wasn't even a challenge at all which pisses me off!

Deciding to find the bitch who screamed, I then stumble into two oddly dressed girls who are approaching, what appears to be…oh my sweet loving Christoff! What is that thing!?

Looking closely at the hideous creature. It was a giant like crow, raven thing, which it's been woken up when the girl in the red & black red hiding Halloween costume edition dress thing cut its huge ass feather off…with a scythe that's been painted in black trims and blood-red paint jobs all over the damn weapon.

Am I going delusional or fucking what!?

When the bird kept caw, cawing like a motherfucker, the two then grabbed onto the bird's huge ass feathers and took off…let's forget of what we've just saw here and continue on to find the girl, okay?

Yet…I'm curious where they're heading to?

(Omega)

Walking down in the forest to find the troubled female, I encounter two strangers fighting some kind of XV infected bears for some reason?

This is getting really insane now, why do I have my augmentations? Who are those strangers? Why I saw a bird flew passed by me with two girls holding onto it? This is plain madness!

Getting my grip on my sanity and staying focus, I keep walking and ignore those two. Not wanting to get more illogical situations that I'll encounter.

Walking down through the dense forest vegetation's for couple of 4 minutes, I encounter something very pheromone.

I stumble in some odd temple ruin with two girls far away from me picking up some sort of chess pieces?

I hid under the brushes as it made a ruffling sound when I'd crouch down, observing the girls to indicate if they're friendly or not so I can approach them with no violence.

Waiting and watching the two oddly dressed girls that I can't describe the clothing since it's too fantasy, cosplaying like for me to understand. But for now, I'll eavesdropped on them of what they're doing.

I precisely hear of what they're saying...and things got violent.

"_Um...Blake, what are you doing?" _When she said that, she silencing her blond companion down and grabs something that appears to be a blade fuse with a gun. Does she know I'm here?

Pointing her gun-crap, I've been spotted!

When I saw her gun, sword...'thing,' she pointed it right at my direction which my instincts took over as I immediately duck.

***BANG!***

Ducking down to prevent me from getting shot, I heard her yelling at me.

"Come on out and I won't shoot unless your Grimm!" What in the hell is Grimm? But seeing she's pointing her weapon at me, I decided to comply of her words and act 'friendly' if things went well.

Putting my arms ups and walking out of the brushes, I saw she's still holding her weapon at me…smart girl.

"I mean no harm; I'm just need to found out where the heck am I!" her eyes closely observe my appearance, and she was baffled for some reason.

(Blake)

My ears twitched when I heard something shuffled in the bushes behind me which high likelihood is an unidentified threat. With no hesitation, I grabbed my weapon and put it in range mode to fire a warning shot at our unknown intruder.

My training back in the White Fangs really paid off and extremely beneficial when we engage in an unknown target just like this one.

"Um…Blake, what are you doing?" Shushing my blond companion to keep quiet, I pointed my gun between the bushes and fired.

"**BANG!***

When I fired my round at the unknown stranger, I yelled to it if it can respond.

"Come on out and I won't shoot unless your Grimm!" Pointing my Gambol Shroud at the bushes, it then or-'he' then came out.

"I mean no harm; I'm just need to found out where the heck am I!" Looking closely at his appearance, he has red hair, has a mask covered his entire face, and wearing some sort of futuristic armor in his entire body.

What strange armor he's wearing…but something is way off about him.

"Hey Blake, would you lower your weapon since he's friendly?" Seeing he didn't make any move yet, I decided his friendly for now…but I'm still staying cautious around him.

Putting down my Gambol Shroud, the stranger then lowered his arms slightly, seeing we're not hostiles to each other.

Who's this stranger?

(Askad)

Running towards the Scorpion that's chasing the poor girl, I saw the thing catching up to her and she's sprinting like an Olympic athlete to evade its stings or pincers.

Come on Askad! Don't let an innocent bystander die!

While running through the forest for 2 minutes, I saw we're heading towards a ruined temple with two-…is that Omega?

(Xero)

Following the fat ass birdie that took off with the two girls holding onto its leg, I decided to go after them so I can find out what the fuck is happening here!

Sprinting away with my augmentations boosting my speed that I look like a fucking blur, I'm tailing the huge bird so I can find answers in this hellhole.

Jumping through branches by branches in the trees, I saw something ahead of us.

There in front of me is a stone temple of some sort with large chess pieces resting on the columns begging to be picked up, there also two girls in the temple and-holy fucking Christ!

Is that Omega I'm seeing when I cut his fucking throat from many years ago?!

(Blake)

"So your name is Omega and the armor you wearing called a Cervical Armor?" What an odd piece of armor he's wearing, I never seen it in Vale or other parts of Remnant having this high-tech equipment?

Before I can question him any further, I heard a voice coming from the sky and it sounds getting closer, closer, and closer to us.

Looking up to the sky, I saw a girl who's wearing a red cape and the black dress falling down in mid-air who Yang describe is her sister, ready to plump it down to the earth's crust.

How the heck she got up there?

"Blake?" To answer Yang's question, I pointed my finger up at the sky to see the little girl descending closer to the Earth's ground. Before she can touch the dirt floor, something brake her fall when a blur launches at her, having a quick glimpse of it, it's a random boy that I've never met before.

"Did your sister fell out from the sky?" Looking up of what just happened, I heard a sharp _*Whoosh!*_ out of the forest that a blue blur figure came flying out and a ***BOOM!*** as I saw some tress falling with an Ursa flinging its arms with pink lights shocking its back.

Ignoring the Ursa that's being tortured by the trainee huntress, I'm trying to find the unknown blur that came out from the forest.

Searching for the blur that I didn't identify to do its speed, a random person appeared in front of Omega, arguing about something. Could he be the blur?

What the hell is going on here?

(Xero)

Rushing towards Omega and ignoring all the shit around me that makes me want to tear someone's face off! I begin to ask his bloody ass of this afterlife we're in since this place doesn't look like hell at all and it's really pissing me off with all the fucking wolves everywhere!

Oh yeah, I almost forgot my revenge greeting that I made for him when we're dead.

Stopping behind his back and tapping his shoulder, I give him a surprise for dying on my ass.

When he turned around, I lashed out my fist right at his face, unfortunately the assault failed when Omega halted my attack as he grabbed around my wrist which his hands are infused with his gauntlet gun things that he can utterly shred me to pieces if he has a chance.

Hah, same classy Omega and your skills didn't deteriorated at all when you died.

"So Xero…how's it going?" How's it going? How's it going! I died while giving Enid enough time to escape and you telling me 'how's it going?' crap to me?! Fucking seriously Omega?

"You fucking A-hole, I helped you commit fucking seppuku and you telling me of how my bloody day is? I fucking died for fuck sake from protecting someone I know you fuck!" Letting out my steamy rage from his fucking obliviousness, I try to calm my nerves before I break a vein to pummel his ass.

While I was about to comment of where the hell are we, I heard a huge fucking smash from the woods that sounded like tons of trees being torn apart.

Turning around to find the source that making the racket out there and what I said was fucking literal!

A huge ass goddamn scorpion thing that God knows where the fuck came from, but to me it looks like it got infected by fucking XV for fuck sake with the ugly ass black scales and the menacing bone structure like from the infected wolves I've encountered ready to bite someone's ass apart!

Staring at the big fucking XV scorpion thing in front of it, I saw a redheaded girl that has the same hair color with Omega who's currently being a complete jackass right now for devil playing with the giant scorpion, and to aid a bonus; she's wearing some kind of Greek armor crap who's ducking out with the scorpion as she's almost got pincer to death by it.

While looking behind the scorpion-is that fucking ASKAD!? Our bloody fucking brown haired nerd teammate who died from doing the seppuku explosive crap!?

While I about to inform Omega about this sudden news, I saw a little girl that I saw previously wearing the Lolita Goth shit who's riding that huge ass bird-…but where the hell is the girl in the white who looks like a snobby bitch?

Seeing the girl again, I was about to interrogate this little fucking brat when she's greeting her blond headed bitch…then another bitch came to piss me off more!

"NORA!" An orange haired girl pop out of fucking nowhere who almost gave me a fucking heart attack (if I was old though which will literally give me a fucking heart attack) and I almost shat pricks!

"WHO IN THE FUCK ARE YOU AND WHERE THE FUCK YOU CAME FROM YOU LIL' BITCH!" Screaming out from the surprised consternation she gave me, she looks at me as she some goddamn childish kid…but when I stare deep within her eyes, I saw she wants to break my fucking arms off from that insult I gave her.

"Wait, I didn't see you there Mr. Weaboo Ninja? Did you meet Len over there?" Did you call me a fucking anime obsessed fucking nerd and you trying to introduce me to some Asian dude that I'll probably don't like to provoke me more?!

I was going to argue with her of my fucking stereotypical look, and about to snap from remembering Kary's old personality of reliving 'does' days of daily pissing me off, but things got more fucking complicated when the blond headed slut turned literally on fire! I mean it, she 'literally' is got on fire!

"**Arrgh! That's it! I had it enough! Can everyone chill out before something crazy happens and tell me where you two fuckers came from?!" **When her purple eyes turn red and glaring daggers at me, it seems we're going to have a fight here...is she really that fucking feisty?

"Well Ms. Little Blond Headed Bitch, we came from fuck out of nowhere and-what the hell!" I stopped in mid-sentence when shit hit the fan when I saw a dude got flatten out by the Princess prick and a girl got fling out by the scorpion and landed in our feet.

Well…looks like this thing is going to kill us, anyhow are we going to continue arguing you fucking Sherlock Blond Headed Bitch?

"Well looks like we're fucked and…where's Ruby?" Ruby? Who the fuck is Ruby you Blond Bitch-wait, you mean the girl who's running towards the bird thing that she previously ride on? How do I know this? Well, the name fits for her to do her...clothing preference.

When our eyes staring at the little girl who's decided to be another jackass and dodging the huge ass feathers, but I saw one landed right in her cape. Nailing it in the earth's ground tight and made her another fucking bait meat.

Arggh! Are we going to save her stupid ass?

"Yo' Omega, are we going to stand here or what?"

(Ruby Rose)

Running towards the bird and the Stalker to prove Weiss that I'm not a child anymore and ready to reap them to their graves!

While getting close to the crow, it fires its very large feathers at me and dodging it while getting close to the Stalker who came out of nowhere. here

Getting more closer to the crow along the feathers are enclosing in, I felt something stopped my attack and fell onto the ground.

Turning around to find the thing that's pinning me down, it was the birds feathers which nailing my cape onto the dirt, Man...I wish I didn't wear my cape today.

Without anything to remove it and the Death Stalker getting closer to me, I believe my fate has ended here.

So I close my eyes and wait for my life to be deceased.

But it never came…

***Blezze!***

***WOOSH!***

***RATATA!***

***BOOM!***

Wait, what was that?

Opening my eyes slowly to see I'm alive, I saw four figures standing in front of me, which I don't recognized them.

"Are you really a fucking jackass?!" A blue person who looks like a ninja carrying me in a bridal style and suddenly insulted me with his words making me slightly offended by him.

"*sigh* Xero, she almost died and you're insulting her?" Besides the blue, foul mouthed ninja, is a guy in red who seems to have a real good sense of mannerism which he politely ask his friend to stop insulting me of what I foolishly did.

"WOW! That was a dozy and-oh, hey guys, how's it going here?" Out of nowhere, a green girl who's floating in the air who shouted in excitement as a weird green energy surrounded her.

"Kary? You're alive here even you're a…what happen to you?" Another came in my vision, a stoic looking brown haired person came and surprise of the green girl's appearance-what, are you racist against Faunus?

Who are these people?

(Askad: 10 seconds ago)

Chasing after the giant scorpion who flung the girl at the group of teens with my squad members who are nearby them, I prepared to fire one of my missiles at this abomination…pray to Christ that I'm not seeing things here.

Firing the HE missiles at the scorpion who's charging towards the little girl that's being pinned down by a gigantic, large feather. The missile landed right at its back that some of its exo-armor starting to tear off from its skin. Crumbling down like broken clay where I saw some of its red flesh showing.

To add a bonus, the High Explosive slightly stun it as Xero came and grab the girl in his arms and flee in a safe distance with Omega firing his gauntlets at the bird to halt its feather assault as it tries to dodge and maneuver Omega's bullets as hail storm of bullets bursting in the sky like WW2 Britain.

But-***BOOM!***-what in the?

Four green electric illuminating lights appeared in the air which all of them shifted into four sharp giant needles and landed right in the scorpion's back that it pierce through its natural armor…could it be-

"WOW! That was a dozy and-oh, hey guys, how's it going here?" Kary…you're alive, I thought you'll never be here and-oh my sweet loving of all furry, what are those things that attached to your ears and your lower spine?

(Omega)

While I'm having a little argument with Xero over respect, a bright green flash almost blinded my eyes which indicating me that Kary is alive here.

Turning in front of the scorpion which the thing got pierced with four sharp green needles poking out of its back, behind it was…is that really kary because I see she become a furry?

(Xero)

Omega! Look over my face over this fucking respect topic! What are you looking at that makes you-HOLY FUCKING OF FURRIES! WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT BEHIND HER ASS AND IN HER HEAD!?

Looking carefully at her ass crack-and not in a hussy way you sicko, she has a green fucking cat tail and above her head is pair of green feline cat ears that match with her hair color. To make this even worse, her tan skin looks more alive than her artificial metal which is deadly pale, and she wear her original, old clothing when we were a team back then than her 08: bitch-self, slutty clothing that consisted of a slutty black corset, whore brown skirt, fishnets, and other shit that I really fucking dislike and my hate to describe her slutty ass.

And where the fuck she got a black choker around her neck which consisted of a single golden bell sphere with a carved face that looks like it made for fucking Halloween? Describe the face for you; the sharp, triangle pattern look like a mouth and two black circles atop of it for eyes.

"Hey 08-Bitch, what's with the furry shit you're wearing and how the fuck you got here?!" Shouting her ass of why she's trying to cosplay of something Neko shit or whatever the fuck it's called, I want answers of why she's here! Does she want to kill us or not?

(Kary)

What? What the fuck you three looking at that looks like you guys got tazed in the phallus and why the hell you calling me a furry? I'm not into that crap.

Looking at the random teens besides us, they're mouth were wide open that looks like they're ready for their blowjobs and their eyes are wide open that look like they got raped in the ass.

I then simply said to myself with one word.

"What?"

**(100111100)**

**Well this is a stop for this chapter, I'm pretty much tired from thinking and staying up late to finish this thing, by the way I know I made some mistake when I'm writing because I was 'way' tired to focus my brain of remembering the Grammar rules, only focusing on finishing the story.**

**So anyhow, bye and I'm pretty much freaking excited of RWBY: Volume 2 coming in July.**


End file.
